ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot
| creator = | based_on = * }} | starring = | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Bear McCreary | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 1 | num_episodes = 6 | list_episodes = #Episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | location = Los Angeles | cinematography = Kyle Jewell | camera = | runtime = 3–6 minutes | company = | distributor = | network = ABC.com | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = | followed_by = | related = | website = http://abc.go.com/shows/marvels-agents-of-shield-slingshot | website_title = Official website }} Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot, or simply Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot, is an American digital series created for ABC.com, based on the Marvel Comics organization S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division) and the character Yo-Yo Rodriguez. It is set in the Marvel Cinematic Universe (MCU), sharing continuity with the films and television series of the franchise, and is a supplement to Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The series is produced by ABC Studios and Marvel Television. The series revolves around a mission Rodriguez embarks on before the events of the fourth season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Natalia Cordova-Buckley reprises her role as Rodriguez from Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., along with Clark Gregg, Chloe Bennet, Jason O'Mara, Ming-Na Wen, Iain De Caestecker, Elizabeth Henstridge and Henry Simmons. Slingshot was revealed at the end of the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "The Laws of Inferno Dynamics" in December 2016, with members of that series' production team also working on the digital one. All episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot were released on December 13, 2016. It received a positive critical response, and won a Webby Award, along with nominations for a Primetime Emmy Award, Streamy Award, and Writers Guild of America Awards. Premise Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez is forced to sign the Sokovia Accords as an Inhuman. However, by signing the Accords, she creates a direct conflict with a personal mission she is looking to complete. Cast and characters Main * Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson: An agent and former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. (Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division). * Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson / Quake: A former agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is an Inhuman with earthquake-generating abilities operating as the vigilante "Quake". * Natalia Cordova-Buckley as Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez: * Jason O'Mara as Jeffrey Mace: The new Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is an Inhuman with super-strength and durability. * Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May: An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz: An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is an engineering and weapons technology specialist. * Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons: An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is a biochemist specialist. * Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie: An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. who is attracted to Rodriguez. Recurring and guest * Yancey Arias as Victor Ramon: A former National Police of Colombia member-turned-arms dealer who killed Rodriguez's cousin. * Alexander Wraith as Anderson: An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Deren Tadlock as Cecilio: An agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. * Matt Berberi and Hiroo Minami as Ramon's henchman. * Dale Pavinski as Alpha Dog: A member of the Watchdogs terrorist organization. Stan Lee cameos through an on-set photograph. Episodes | ShortSummary = Elena Rodriguez meets with Daisy Johnson privately. The two discuss a secret mission they shared around the time Johnson went rogue from S.H.I.E.L.D. Now that Johnson has returned, Rodriguez wants to make sure their stories are consistent in efforts of throwing off Director Jeffrey Mace. In a flashback, Rodriguez meets with Phil Coulson as he clears out his office after stepping down as director of S.H.I.E.L.D. Rodriguez contemplates signing the Sokovia Accords, but is hoping to seek out Victor Ramon, the man responsible for the death of her cousin. | LineColor = 730601 }} | ShortSummary = Director Mace sets a meeting with Rodriguez to have her sign the Sokovia Accords. As she does, she informs Mace about Ramon, who tells her that under the agreement of the Sokovia Accords, Rodriguez has to follow a certain procedure before going after Ramon. Unsatisfied, Rodriguez steals Mace's S.H.I.E.L.D. access card to help her get more information on Ramon. | LineColor = 730601 }} | ShortSummary = Leo Fitz and Jemma Simmons examine Rodriguez, during which she secretly learns Ramon is in Baltimore, Maryland. As she sets forth with the mission, she runs into Mack, who is on a mission with Coulson to track down Johnson. As Coulson and Mack's Quinjet takes off, Melinda May informs Rodriguez that Mace's credentials have been reported missing. Rodriguez realizes that May is aware that she took them. | LineColor = 730601 }} | ShortSummary = Agent May accuses Rodriguez of stealing Mace's credentials, with Rodriguez reluctantly returning his access card. May advises Rodriguez to be mindful of her "sloppy" work and that she would not tell Mace. Instead, May grants Rodriguez access to another Quinjet headed to Baltimore, allowing her to move forward with her mission. Rodriguez finds Ramon and botches his plans to leave the city. She reminds him that he is responsible for her cousin's murder. As their encounter intensifies, one of Ramon's henchmen knocks out Rodriguez. | LineColor = 730601 }} | ShortSummary = Held captive by Ramon, Rodriguez realizes that he is attempting to sell an Inhuman weapon to members of the terrorist organization called the Watchdogs. Rodriguez is rescued by Johnson, who had come for the weapon, and holds off the Watchdogs attacks for Rodriguez to go after Ramon, who had tried to escape. | LineColor = 730601 }} | ShortSummary = Rodriguez chooses not to kill Ramon, who is inadvertently vaporized by the Inhuman weapon as S.H.I.E.L.D. arrives. Back in the present, Rodriguez has Johnson erase any trace in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s system that she was in Baltimore. | LineColor = 730601 }} }} Production Development Natalia Cordova-Buckley revealed on December 5, 2016 that a surprise teaser would air the next day following "The Laws of Inferno Dynamics", the mid-season finale of Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. s fourth season. The teaser revealed Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot, a 6-part digital series following Cordova-Buckley's S.H.I.E.L.D. character Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez. Produced by ABC Studios and Marvel Television, each episode of the series is 3–6 minutes long. Maurissa Tancharoen, Jed Whedon, Jeffrey Bell, Jeph Loeb and Geoffrey Colo are some of the executive producers on the series, with Colo called the "mastermind behind" Slingshot. Colo indicated that ABC and Marvel had been "looking for a while to do a digital series connected to Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The trick was finding something that fit snuggly into S.H.I.E.L.D. s timeline and the greater MCU". Casting Cordova-Buckley was cast as Rodriguez in February 2016, to appear in the third season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., and was revealed to be appearing in Slingshot with the December 2016 series announcement. She is joined by other Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. cast members Clark Gregg as Phil Coulson, Jason O'Mara as Jeffrey Mace, Henry Simmons as Alphonso "Mack" MacKenzie, Chloe Bennet as Daisy Johnson / Quake, Ming-Na Wen as Melinda May, Iain De Caestecker as Leo Fitz, and Elizabeth Henstridge as Jemma Simmons. Yancey Arias recurs as arms dealer Victor Ramon, reprising his role from the Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episode "Bouncing Back". Also reprising their roles from S.H.I.E.L.D. are Alexander Wraith and Deren Tadlock as S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Anderson and Cecilio, and Dale Pavinski as the "Alpha Dog" of the Watchdogs. Filming and visual effects 's storyboards for "Vendetta", that highlight his comic-like approach to planning the episode]] Marvel Comics COO Joe Quesada, who made his directorial debut with the first episode, created detailed storyboards of the episode like he would with a comic, stating, "The same rules of storytelling, whether its film or television, apply directly to comic books when you do it right." Much of the same crew that works on the main S.H.I.E.L.D. series also worked on Slingshot, including visual effects supervisor Mark Kolpack who returned to supervise the effects for Slingshot. Marvel Cinematic Universe tie-ins The majority of the digital series takes place shortly before the events of the fourth season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., which Quesada said would allow the series to tell the story "that is in between the cracks" and explore "missing time" since the end of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. season three. Cordova-Buckley added that Slingshot would help viewers "understand the reasoning for many of the decisions that characters make in Season 4," gaining "more of an overall answer of the 'why's'." Such insights include "the struggle between Yo-Yo and Mack, ... the closeness between Daisy and Yo-Yo, ... and the relationship between Yo-Yo and S.H.I.E.L.D." from her interactions with Mace and Coulson. In addition, Peggy Carter, Secretary Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross, and his prison The Raft are referenced. Release All six episodes of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot debuted on ABC.com on December 13, 2016. The episodes were also available on ABC's mobile app, Marvel.com, and ABC and Marvel's YouTube channels. Reception Critical response Christina Roberts of Culturess felt Slingshot was "a cool premise" that built off established Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters and expanded on those less used. Roberts also felt Slingshot could have worked as a standalone episode on the main series since those episodes are "always a nice breath of fresh air", and was curious if Slingshot would be referenced in Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. when it returned, "even if it's just a wink and a nod between Daisy and Elena." Geek Exchange s Georgia Ringelberg called Slingshot "unnecessary because the plot doesn't add anything to the larger series". Despite this, Slingshot was "a fun, quick watch that's perfect for getting through the mid-season break". Additionally, Ringelberg felt the use of Rodriguez in the series gave the character "some well-deserved attention" and would lead "to more screen time" including "maybe even preparing viewers for the Inhumans series... If they transition her to Inhumans or give her time on both shows, she could be strategically utilized instead of mostly forgotten the way she is now." Accolades References "Vendetta". Event occurs at 4:43. "John Hancock". Event occurs at 3:35. "Deal Breaker". Event occurs at 3:20. }} Episodes # 5 minutes. YouTube url # 3 minutes. YouTube url # 6 minutes. YouTube url # 4 minutes. YouTube url # 4 minutes. YouTube url # 3 minutes. YouTube url External links * * * * Category:2010s American drama television series Category:2010s American science fiction television series Category:2016 American television series debuts Slingshot Category:American action television series Category:American web series Category:English-language television programs Category:Espionage television series Category:Serial drama television series Category:Television series based on works by Brian Michael Bendis Category:Television series set in the 2010s Category:Television shows filmed in Los Angeles Category:Television shows set in Baltimore